


Phantom of the Masquerade Ball

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drink gets drugged, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: A masquerade ball is held every Halloween on a full moon. When Akechi attends to the ball, things go out of hand.





	Phantom of the Masquerade Ball

Akira has been invited to a masquerade ball. Ah, yes, the masquerade ball. This ball is held every year on each Halloween when they was a full moon.. Akira knew what to wear. After all, nobody knew his deep secret. “Ah, yes, the masquerade ball.” Akira said quietly, his voice filled with sarcasm. “In all honesty, it feels nice.” However, he hates going to these masquerade balls but he goes to them anyway because he know some people will persistent. Akira sighed quietly as he got ready for the masquerade ball. He slipped on a red and black mask once he was ready. He got in a carriage and headed to the ball.

* * *

When Akira arrived, he noticed a lot of people wearing masks and fancy outfits. “People look very beautiful in these outfits and masks.” Akira said with sarcasm in his voice. In all honesty, he hated being around people due to a incident that happened to him. He looked at himself. He was wearing red pants, red coat, black vest, white collared shirt, and black shoes. As he walked, he looked at the moonlight. “I guess this is my time to show who I really am.” Akira said before leaving into the dark of the ballroom.

* * *

As everybody danced, a flash of black was shown to run through outside of the high top window. The music filled with mystery and suspense played through the air that will be filled with fear. Unknown to people, everything felt suspicious at this point. A man in white walked through the ball. Just like Akira, he didn’t enjoy the ball either. “The people look so nice. I wonder where they get their clothes from.” The man said with sarcasm in his voice. His name was Akechi. He saw the flash of black. “What the…? Akechi said quietly, feeling suspicious about the flash of black he just witnessed.

* * *

The ball continued until the music was cut off out of nowhere. Everybody was confused. “What happened to the music?” A man asked as everybody looked around. Suddenly, the flash of black was shown going through the air. “What was that?” A woman asked quietly. Akechi looked around as well as he felt more suspicious. A man felt something grab his arm. Actually, not something. But some**one**. He felt himself be pulled outside the ballroom. “H-Hey, let go!” The man screamed, his screams catching attention. “What’s going on?” A man said. The mask that was on the poor man’s face slipped off as he struggled. Suddenly, it all went silent. After 10 seconds of silence, they heard a thud.

The floor the man was struggling on is stained with blood.

Everyone remained quiet but they flinched when they heard it.

All they heard was the faint sound of bells. Nothing but bells.

“Bells?” Akechi said quietly.

Once the bells went out, they still remained silent. Everybody felt fear at this point. Of course, they didn’t know the fate of the man that was dragged out of the ballroom. From what Akechi remembered, there was rumors that when people go to the masquerade balls, some people that attended go missing and was never found again. Of course, nobody believed in those rumors at all. However, from what Akechi is seeing, he can tell that people are slowly beginning to remember the rumors. “Were the rumors true?” A man said quietly. The music started playing again, which caught people off-guard. “Who is orchestrating this…?” Akechi said quietly as he began to feel fear wash though him.

* * *

Akechi didn’t feel right at this point. He knew that something’s up, but he can’t put his finger on it. His white gloved hands was shaking at this point. He saw a piano. He looked at it. Suddenly, he felt a voice near him. “Do you play the piano?” The voice said, which made Akechi flinch and turn around, but only to see nothing. “Play something for us, for them, for ** _me_ **.” The next thing, Akechi felt himself be pushed to the piano by a force. Akechi sighed. He decided that it was best to satisfy the voice that belonged to whoever. He ran his gloved fingers through the piano keys and pressed on them, which caught attention. People looked at him and the music stopped. Akechi felt anxiety rush through him but he decided to play a piano piece.

“Ah, yes, this piano piece is so wonderful.” The voice said to him, but Akechi still couldn’t figure out the source of the voice. Unknown to the people, the man was falling in love with Akechi.

Once Akechi finished, he received applause. Akechi, feeling anxiety and horror, rushes out of the ballroom as the music began again as people went back to dancing. Akechi just wanted to leave at this point. He felt controlled by the force and the voice. He wanted to know where it came from. Akechi kept running. However, it seemed that he was blinded by anxiety as he wasn’t running outside, but he was running up the stairs that would lead to the rooftop. As he did, he saw the flash of black. Akechi stared out the rooftop when he came back to his senses.

As Akechi was standing in the rooftop, he noticed the same flash of black. This time, the black didn’t go away at all, but it seemed that he was holding something. Again, not something, but some**one. **Was it the man that was dragged out? He couldn’t tell. The flash of black dropped the someone he was holding in his hands. “I see that you feel humiliated, do you?” A voice said, making Akechi realize that the voice was from the flash of black. What made Akechi more surprised is that the flash of black is actually a person. The person was wearing a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves. Akechi just stared at the unknown man. So was the rumors true?

* * *

Akechi felt his fear growing even more like how a plant grows. The man looked at him. “That piano piece you played sounded so wonderful.” The man said and Akechi felt the urge to grab something he hid in his pocket for protection. “Come, a drink for you.” The man said, to which Akechi felt confused about. “A drink?” He questioned as he stopped his feet that was stepping back from the mysterious man. “Why yes, a drink.” The man replied and gave him a glass filled with a red violet liquid. Wine? Why this? Akechi’s fear continued to grow. “In case you haven’t notice, I want revenge for a incident that happened to me.” Akechi felt confused. “A revenge? But why on the people of the ball?” Akechi asked, which caused the man to have a fiery look at him. “Because I hate the society.” The man replied to him. "Why hate the society?" Akechi asked.

It seems that the man saw the question in his eyes. “Do you seriously want to know why I hate the society?” The man replied as he felt anger rising within his body. Akechi saw the anger and quickly shook his head no. “N-No!” Akechi said very quickly. “Forgive me for asking such a question that struck a nerve.”

The man felt satisfied at the apology. “Where did you learn that apology from? It seems nice.” The man replied as sarcasm filled his voice. Akechi knew that the man didn’t seem to like the apology even though he was satisfied with it. Akechi looked at the red violet liquid in the glass. This drink didn’t seem normal. It seemed that it has something in it. But he couldn’t tell. He really couldn’t. Akechi looked at the man again, feeling suspicious again. He then looked at the full moon.

“Did you put anything in this drink?” Akechi asked to the man, feeling his heart beating fast as he waited for an answer. Now it was the man’s turn to be confused. But it felt like the confusion he did was fake. “No. Of course not.” The man replied quietly. Immediately, Akechi knew that this is a lie. But was he actually lying? The man’s voice did sound genuine. In addition, he couldn’t tell at all. The man pulled out a glass for himself that had the same red violet liquid as well. Akechi knew immediately that this was wine. The flower of fear continued to grow within Akechi as he knew that something was going to happen. But he didn’t know what. Akechi stared at the full moon that was the only light in the black sky along with the white spots of the stars.

As Akechi stare at the sky, the man drank the red violet liquid that was in his glass. Akechi listened to the music that was still playing in the ballroom. Akechi decided that once he drinks the red violet liquid to satisfy the mysterious man, he will make sure to go back to the ballroom. “I love your mask, by the way.” The man said to him with sarcasm. “Same for you.” Akechi replied and his voice was filled with sarcasm as well. In all honesty, Akechi felt a strong hate starting to grow within him. Akechi hates this mysterious man and the man loves Akechi for some odd reason. Akechi sighed and he stared at the red liquid in the glass again.

Akechi sighed and drank the red liquid that was waiting for him in the glass. He failed to notice the smirk in the man’s mouth. Suddenly, Akechi felt dizzy. So the mysterious man was indeed lying. The dizziness continued to get stronger and stronger. “W-What did you...put in this drink…?” Akechi said quietly as he felt even more dizzy. The man walked to him as he fell to the ground. Akechi felt his eyes closing. Whatever the man put in his drink was making him slip into unconsciousness. “W-Who are you...?” Akechi asked quietly. He heard a laugh from the mysterious man.

**“I’m the phantom of the masquerade ball.”**

The next thing a unconscious Akechi felt was a kiss on the cheek.

"And as soon as you wake up, you may call me Akira Kurusu. But just Akira."


End file.
